Effigy
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: The look on Jace’s face was satisfied, as if he had known Alec would shrink away from the surprising demand. He felt like Jace had demanded for him to kiss him. So he did. City of Glass// When Jace asked Alec to kiss him. M//Slash


This is a yummy lemon flavored one shot about if Jace and Alec _had _kissed… and if something more had happened.

**This story has been edited for content, what with all the drama from fanfiction recently pulling explict M rated stories. Follow my profile for a notice on when the full version will be available. Most likely on The Writer's Coffee Shop. Anyone who reads this should please tell others that are writing M rated stories about this affair! Fanfiction has been pulling stories like crazy!**

* * *

Alec stepped back in shock. He had gotten over the fact that Jace didn't feel the same way about him that he had for so long.

He was feeling emotions he had bottled up since last month. Desire, need, want, pain, pleasure… lust. They all fueled inside of his heart as he stared into the golden ones that looked back at him. In his eyes was a mixture of different emotions than he felt. He could see anger, pain, loss, sadness… love. But he knew the last wasn't for him.

He wished it was.

He had to stop thinking like this!

He had Magnus now! This was so very wrong. How could he even think of having any relations with Jace when Magnus had comforted him in his time of need?

The look on Jace's face was satisfied, as if he had known Alec would shrink away from the surprising demand. However, the cocky grin didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. There used to be so much more emotion in that smile. It was a smile that Alec hated and the one he loved. This was the smirk he had fallen for and the one he hated to see all at the same time.

But this was Jace! He had loved Jace for such a long time that it was hard to deny him. He had been in love for so long that it was almost natural for him to feel the feelings that were causing all of his blood to rush to his cock. He felt like Jace had _demanded_ for him to kiss him.

Alec made a split-second decision.

He leaped towards Jace, kissing him hard on his lips. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing their bodies together in a heated embrace.

Jace's eyes flew open in shock. He hadn't realized that Alec would really kiss him. In fact, he had expected Alec to leave in an angry flurry. Jace was even more surprised when he felt himself reciprocating in an equally passionate embrace. He twisted his fingers into Alec's hair and pulled him closer.

Alec knew that Jace needed this. He had pushed away Clary and destroyed her. Alec was painfully aware that Jace was in love with his younger sister, and knew that there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

However, he did know that he could comfort him for the time being. He could comfort him in a way he had never been before.

Jace had had plenty of woman in his life when they were in their early and mid teen years. In fact, Alec knew for fact that Jace had lost his virginity when he was fifteen to a blond nineteen year old. Jace had confirmed that she was smashed and he saw a chance and he took it. That should have disgusted Alec, but it didn't. It made him… laugh. How could she be so stupid to let him use her? It was exactly what he was doing now. Yet, Alec was being used instead. He knew it too.

Alec slowly put his fingers under Jace's shirt and clutched it tighter than any seraph blade he ever had in his life. Their kisses become heavier as Alec forced Jace to open his mouth to accommodate Alec's lustful tongue.

He explored the crevices of his mouth that he had had wanted to for many years, tasting a flavorful taste of sweet and salt.

Alec could feel the arousal dripping off Jace like sweat. Alec had always been attracted to Jace when he fought demons. He would have to flex his strong muscles and lunge into beautiful positions that made him think of the anal hole he dreamt of shoving himself into night after night.

Alec knew that Jace didn't love him in the way that he had always loved Jace. That was why he gave in a faster than he had ever gave into Magnus.

Jace wasn't normally this submissive, that much Alec knew. He knew that if Jace were truly gay (which he definitely wasn't, much to Alec's sadness) that he would be playing Alec's role. Jace was demanding, dominating… forceful. He wasn't meek and submissive like Alec was with Magnus.

At the same time, Jace needed someone else to make his decisions for the moment. He just wanted to end feeling of sadness that had come when he had screamed at his sister to leave Idris. He could see, in his eyes that Jace wanted to feel loved. Who wouldn't, in his position?

He had a father who was mentally abusive and faked his death to leave his child at ten years old. He had a sister who he never knew he had that caused his heart to race and throb at the very sight. His mother was in a hospital in a coma that was permanent. He had yelled so angrily at his sister minutes before that he had destroyed her one swift blow. She had done the same thing back, telling him he was the same as their father- evil, despicable…

The worst part was that Jace thought he was too.

However, what emotions would Jace feel when they were done? Pleasure? Pain? Sadness?... Shame?

Alec knew that he had put a bottle of lube in his draw somewhere. He pulled away from Jace for a minute before looking him dead in the eyes. He was trying his best to be intimidating, and probably failing.

"This is your last chance," Alec said, before kissing him on the neck and sucking gently on the skin of his collarbone where the star-shaped scar was. It was going to leave a hickey. If Jace said no now, he would remember this rather short experience.

"That better not leave a mark," growled Jace in mock annoyance.

Alec leaned back and smirked before reaching behind him and into the draw of his nightstand. His hands shifted through several undergarments and random, unsorted objects before grabbing hold of a bottle of lube. He put it on the bed and began to close the nightstand when Jace stopped his hand.

"You ducking out, Morgenstern?"

Jace raised a brow in arrogance and snorted. His pride may allows some things, but definitely not that. "Yeah right. They say when you have sex with someone; you sleep with everyone they've slept with." Jace looked at Alec with an accusatory glare.

"I've only ever had sex with Magnus, Jace, if you are so fucking worried."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Magnus is eight-hundred years old. I think he's gotten around in that amount of time."

"It's blueberry flavored," whispered Alec before turning Jace onto all fours.

"And I won't be sucking it, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Jace's sarcastic manner caused Alec to slap his ass harder than he had hit anything before.

"That. Hurt," growled Jace before quieting.

"It should."

"Holy _shit_," said Jace before swallowing a cry of pain.

"Now you see what it felt like for all the innocent girls you screwed, huh, Jace?" It was a remarkably rude thing to say, but it was completely true.

"Shut up and go, asshole!" Alec made a tsk sound and stopped himself, even though he wanted so badly to continue. He had wanted this for so long that it was clouding his judgment. He was supposed to be the smart one! In his head, Alec figured that Jace was the asshole, because he was the one getting fucked.

"I won't go at all unless you beg, Morgenstern. Can you do that?"

"If I tell you I'll beg later would you do it now?"

Ale forgot about Magnus. Between them there was passion, there was want and need. There was trust.

It was different for Alec. It was definitely different for Jace.

Alec keeled over onto the bed and groaned in pleasure.

Jace stood up, limping painfully before turning back to Alec. Alec knew the look in Jace's eyes. It was one he had to see, especially now.

"Don't tell Clary."

Alec became heartbroken. He had known it would end this way, he had known for sure. So why did it hurt so much?

That was all he had to say, after he had moaned and asked for more?

The words lingered in his head as Jace left, slamming the door behind him.

"_Don't tell Clary_."

He had wished he could have replied.

_Don't tell Magnus._

* * *

_So what did you thing? Love it? Hate it? Want to suck a dick? Hmm... Please leave a contribution in the little box. _**Full version with M rated content will be available soon. Please follow my profile!**


End file.
